Reality Check it Up: How it Should have Ended
by sohini.mukhopadhyay1
Summary: When Gunther doesn't get the hint, Cece tries a different approach on teaching him a lesson. I do not own the characters, only the story.


**Reality Check it Up: How it Should have ended**

Cece sits by Gunther

Gunther: Cece, I see you you've managed to get rid of everybody so you can be with… Gunther (he looks at her sweetly and all of a sudden uses breath spray).

Cece: Gunther, do you honestly believe that I'm in love with you?

Gunther: (Puts his arm around Cece) the camera doesn't lie baybee. (He smiles and looks at Cece intimately)

A sneaky smile crept on Cece's face, so this is how he was going to be. Well Cece Jones has a plan that she hopefully thinks will work. She looks back at Gunther back to her original face she had before. She was going to get him, and she was going to get him good. She smiles at him with a flirty smile, and starts batting her eyes.

Cece: You're absolutely right Gunther. You caught me. After all, you said it yourself. I can't resist you. (Cece pushes his hair back leaving Gunther shocked.)

That completely backfired, what is she up to? She is really close to me right now! Oh her scent is to die for! Green Apples! I love Green Apples! What is she doing to me?! Don't let your guard down Gunther stay strong.

Gunther: (Gulps) Um… What?

Oh yeah Gunther really smooth. Cece was looking straight into Gunther's eyes with a huge smirk on her face. This was easier than she thought. She starts to get up and sit on his lap; this was going to be fun! Gunther still frozen with shock has his eyes even more wide than before. She loved this!

Cece: What's the matter Gunther? I'm doing what you wanted me to do, I'm just admitting my feelings about you that I have bottled up inside for a very long time.

Cece was still playing with his hair. Cece looks at Gunther's hand, and then grabs it, and puts in on her lap. Cece looks at Gunther who is still shocked, and she still has a smirk on her face. She starts motioning his arm up and down her thigh region. She could feel Gunther's boner from beneath her.

Cece: Where do you want your hands? Do you want them down here? (Directing his hand to her knee), or up here? (Directing his hand up all the way under her skirt, almost making him touch her private area).

Gunther was really flustered at this point, not to mention he was still hard. He tried to keep it together. He was starting to stutter.

Gunther: I um I uh—

Cece: What's the matter Gunther? Cat got your tongue? (She is still caressing his hair) or do you want something more?

Cece leaned in to kiss him, and he quickly sprung on his feet, causing Cece to fall on her face on the sofa. Boy was she good.

Gunther: You know I Should Probably get going, Tinka's probably getting worried sick, and she might think that we're making out or something. (Nervously)

Cece: But we are making out silly (Starts giggling girlishly)

Gunther: Not anymore we're not, gotta go! (Really fast)

Cece: But Gunther, I don't understand. Wasn't this what you wanted?

Gunther: Look it was fun messing with you and all, until it backfired on me, so now that you are actually taking action on you're feeling s for me. It's not fun for me anymore. So I'll see you later.

Cece: Well I was having fun (biting her lip with lust in her eyes).

Gunther looks at her nervously when she does this, and then starts to shake it off.

Gunther: Bye! (He says quickly while heading for the door)

Cece: Wait! Before you go…

 _Gunther stops._

Cece: I love it when you play hard to get. (She puts her hand on his shoulder, with that same smile of lust in her face).

Gunther leaves almost causing Cece to fall, but she quickly balances herself. She smiles and does her happy dance as she gets back into the apartment, until she hears Gunther coming back, and stops dancing before he can see her.

Gunther: You just tricked me didn't you?

Cece: Yup!

Gunther: Oh you're good.

Cece: Thanks! (Cece flips her hair proudly)

Gunther: Can I still say it?

Cece rolls her eyes

Cece: I guess.

Gunther: Bye bye baybee! (With a flirty smile written across his face)

Cece laughs at this and rolls her eyes in amusement

Gunther: You have no idea how badly I wanted to say that!

Cece laughs leading Gunther back out the door

Cece: Bye Gunther.

With that, Gunther finally leaves, while Cece closes the door with an amused smile on her face.

 **THE END**


End file.
